So Sick
by sohmakun
Summary: Takes place after Kyo's true form comes out. Tohru chose Kyo over Yuki and the rat couldn't cope. Based on Ne-Yo's song of the same title. Warning: Suicide


**So Sick.**

Takes place after Kyo's true form comes out. Tohru chose Kyo over Yuki and the rat couldn't cope. Based on Ne-Yo's song of the same title. (Warning: Suicide)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and the characters. Ne-Yo's song So Sick is Ne Yo's. Thanks to them for producing such great stufff.

**A/N:** Song is in _italics_ and Yuki's thoughts in **bold.** Listen to the song while reading this if you can.

* * *

_Mmmm mmm yeah_

_Do do do do do do do-do_

_Ohh Yeah_

Yuki stared at his cell phone. He was still in denial. Tohru had finally made a choice. He knew that she would definitely make a choice one-day. It was not possible to have both and he wasn't willing to share. That's why he's feeling so down now. So sick. Yes like the song.

He would have rather it be someone else and not Kyo if she did choose. He could blame it on the curse and delude himself. Anyhow the delusion would break and he will feel so sick like now. He realized all of this in the back of his mind.

He played the voice message and listened to her voice:

"Yuki-kun, I need to replace a colleague today. I've prepared dinner, onigiri. Yours has leeks, OK?

Sweet. Her voice was so sweet. He closed his eyes and threw is arms back as he leaned on the back of the chair he was sitting on while listening to the radio.

_Gotta change my answering machine_

_Now that I'm alone_

_Cuz right now it says that we_

_Can't come to the phone_

_And I know it makes no sense_

_Cuz you walked out the door_

_But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_

_(It's ridiculous)_

_It's been months_

_And for some reason I just_

_(Can't get over us)_

_And I'm stronger than this_

_(Enough is enough)_

_No more walkin round_

_With my head down_

_I'm so over being blue_

_Cryin over you_

**"Yes it's ridiculous,"** he thought. **My love's stronger than my reason. I can't get over this. I'm still walking around with my head down. I'm tired of being sad and being a wimp because I'm weeping over you.**

_And I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

**I'm tired. I'm so worn. The love song you like to hear is making me sick. It's making me shed tears. Damn you!**

_Gotta fix that calendar I have_

_That's marked July 15th_

_Because since there's no more you_

_There's no more anniversary_

_I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you_

_And your memory_

_And how every song reminds me_

_Of what used to be_

_That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio? _

**Yes, that reminds me to burn my journal. The book of sweet memories now turned into a book of bitterness and despair. It used to make me so happy but now it makes so sick…. Yes burn it cause there's no more Tohru… throw the CDs as well. No more memories no more stupid love songs. Forget what it used to be. There never was any in the first place. I'm a fool.**

_(Leave me alone)_

_Leave me alone_

_(Stupid love songs)_

_Don't make me think about her smile_

_Or having my first child_

_I'm letting go_

_Turning off the radio_

Yuki starts seeing flashbacks. The events of that day until now. It seemed to mock him.** Damn flashbacks! Damn memories! Enough! Enough! Her smile. Her voice. My dreams. My life. I'm so sick I'm feeling so sick. I don't want anything to do with you, Honda Tohru… give me back my peace. Return me my sanity.**

_Cuz I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing she was still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_(Why can't I turn off the radio?)_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing she was still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_(Why can't I turn off the radio?)_

**Sick! It's sickening! Why do I love you? Why am I even thinking of you? It's burning me. Killing me… Why can't I forget you? Why do I still wish that you were mine? You should be dead in my eyes now… Why!?**

_And I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishin' you were still here_

**Honda Tohru, I love you.**

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?_

_(Why can't I turn off the radio?)_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?_

**Why can't I turn myself off?**

There was a sound of a click; a surge of pain and everything went dark.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
